In related art, there is a wireless module in which radio frequency (RF) signals are transmitted between a semiconductor chip mounted on a multilayer substrate and an antenna through, for example, via holes.
As a conventional wireless module, there is known a wireless module in which in the case where a plurality of substrates on which semiconductor chips (ICs: integrated circuits) are respectively mounted are laminated and connected, balls serving as electric conductors are superposed in two stages (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). With this configuration, the areas of the electrodes are made small and multiple pinning is attained.